


Великий и ужасный

by Aizawa



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Великий и ужасный

  
_"The scarecrow had no brains, tin man had no heart, lion was a coward, and the wizard was a liar. Sincerely, you've summed up men quite well"._

**Аноним**   


  
  
  
Труп был целёхонький – чистый, аккуратный. Грудину вскрывал, по-видимому, профессиональный хирург, и явно он же накладывал швы на края разреза, тщательно коагулируя мелкие сосуды.  
– Ювелир, – Масаока скривился, наклонившись над стендом, – спец, мать его…  
Он повертел в обтянутых пластиком пальцах кусочек яркого шёлка и снова вложил его в разрез. Алое сердечко блеснуло в свете лампы и улеглось точно на место – аккуратное, наивное, будто валентинка.  
– А я его знаю, – радостно сообщил Кагари. – Не, правда знаю!  
– Не крутись возле стола, – буркнул Масаока. – У меня от тебя в глазах рябит.  
– Да точно знаю! Блин… это, как его…  
Раздетый покойник – Томомэ Абэ, пятьдесят три года – лежал на спине, вытянув руки вдоль тела, тихий и холодный. Точно индейка на витрине гипермаркета, подумал Когами.  
Даже слишком спокойное лицо, – должно быть, Томомэ Абэ чем-то усыпили или оглушили, прежде чем его грудную клетку вскрыли, рёбра подпилили специальным резаком, а сердце удалили, чтобы вложить в грудину комок блестящего шёлка.  
– Это же Абэ! – Кагари веселился так, словно не опознал труп на «скорбном столе», а встретил знакомого, заскочив перекусить в городское кафе. Впрочем, Кагари ни разу в жизни не перекусывал в городском кафе. – Он в старом «Железном человеке» играл! Его из сети убрали, потому что паспорт затемняет, – а нам в центре показывали!  
– И что это должно означать? – хмуро спросила Сион то ли у мертвеца, то ли у стеклянного шкафчика с препаратами. Она покачалась на каблуках и тоже шагнула к стенду. – М-м?  
– Это означает, что мы немного ошиблись с рабочим названием одного дела, – ответил ей Когами и полез за сигаретами. – Неправильно истолковали замысел автора.  
– У дела ещё нет названия, – Гиноза, копавшийся в своём ноутбуке, перестал возить пальцем по тачпаду и закатил глаза. – В любом случае отчётность тебя не касается. Так что обойдёмся без…  
– Я о другом деле, – Когами постучал сигаретой по крышке пачки, закурил. Когда они учились в колледже, курить в анатомичке считалось ужасно крутым, но позволялось это только энфорсерам, осуществлявшим учебные вскрытия. Может быть, потому, что они в определённом смысле и сами были мертвецами. – О «Падающих звёздах».  
– Издеваешься? – Гиноза поправил очки. – Если ты не заметил, в данный момент мы заняты кое-чем другим. «Падающие звёзды» закрыты!  
Сион прыснула.  
На редкость идиотская затея, – шоу, а не террористический акт, акробаты на планерах с электронным управлением. В общем-то, определённое остроумие в этом было: планеристы реяли как раз там, куда уже не дотягивались уличные сканеры, но не залетали туда, где начиналась линия воздушного сканирования. С этой высоты было очень удобно сбрасывать бутылки с зажигательной смесью, но ни во что серьёзное нападения так и не превратились – планеристов легко сняли доминаторами с вертолёта.  
– Это были не падающие звёзды, – всё так же задумчиво проговорил Когами. – Это, думаю, у нас были Летучие обезьяны.  
Масаока поднял голову.  
– А самолёт в Детском терапевтическом центре? Скажешь, Убивающий домик? Ведь врезался же!  
– Угу, точно, – поддакнул Кагари. И добавил с непривычной злобой, – директриса там была та ещё ведьма, спасибо, что пристукнули…  
Масаока сдержанно похлопал его по плечу.  
Сион похлопала его по другому плечу.  
Кагари выдал чудовищно широкую улыбку и, развернувшись, потянулся похлопать Сион по плечу в ответ, но, промахнувшись не только мимо плеча, но даже немного мимо спины, получил по пальцам тяжеленной папкой с результатами экспертизы.  
– Уй-й-й, – обиженно сказал он и затряс растопыренной пятернёй.  
– Убивающий домик, – повторил Когами. – Летучие обезьяны. Железный дровосек…  
– Вы о чём? – Гиноза настороженно огляделся. – Кто-нибудь объяснит?  
Затянувшись, Когами кивнул Масаоке.  
– Я думаю, кто-то увлёкся детской литературой. И теперь вместо Оруэлла осваивает Фрэнка Баума.  
– Да какая связь… – Гиноза снова обвёл взглядом лица коллег и побагровел. – Вы что, сговорились? А?  
– Тихо, тихо, – примирительно начал Масаока. – Не шуми. Это просто интуиция.  
– Но он слова не сказал про Макисиму! Я знаю, вы заранее договорились!  
Их голоса слились в невнятный шум. Когами легонько оперся о край анатомического стенда, вглядываясь в голубоватое лицо покойника, в запавшие глаза, просвечивающие тёмным сквозь полупрозрачную жухлую кожицу век.  
Когами рассказывали, что он плакал, когда Сасаяму, расчленённого и закатанного в тончайшую полимерную плёнку, привезли в управление. И требовал позвать врача, а когда вместо врача прибыли дроиды с маркировкой патологоанатомического отделения, сломал одному из них щуп.  
Судя по этим подробностям, тогда ему было и грустно, и больно. Но сам он этого не помнил, дроиды всё равно сделали своё дело, а боль прошла, сменившись ненавистью, ровной и привычной, как кариес.  
Ясно соображать она не мешала.  
– Эй, ты! – голос Гинозы выплыл из гула. – Перестанете вы морочить мне голову или нет? К тебе обращаюсь, слышишь?  
– Слышу, – отозвался Когами. – Не кричи.  
Лицо у Гинозы стало такое, будто его отлупили мешком со спортивной сменкой. Когами хорошо знал, каким бывает его лицо в подобных случаях – в колледже Гинозу иногда успевали как следует поколотить до того, как Когами появлялся рядом. Уже тогда Гиноза был достаточно смелым, чтобы сопротивляться, – но ему никогда не хватало смелости ударить первым.  
Это Гиноза навёл на него доминатор в тот день, когда его коэффициент превысил допустимую отметку, но Когами совсем не держал за это зла. Наверное, тогда он выглядел и впрямь пугающе – а его фон не вернулся бы в норму ни через полчаса, ни через день, так что никакого смысла медлить действительно не было.  
Когами затушил сигарету о край стенда и стал стягивать перчатки. Нужно было пробить связи Томомэ Або по базе и заодно скачать по локалке «Волшебника из страны Оз».   
  


  
_"Hi, folks, my name's Oz the Gweat and Tewwible, but you can call me Oz if you want – hell, we're old friends by now… Because the soil of a man's heart is stonier. He grows what he can, and he tends it"._

**Стивен Кинг**   


  
  
– Кто ты такой и зачем пожаловал? – человек, одетый в белое, шагнул вперёд и спустился ещё на одну ступеньку. – Я Оз, Великий и Ужасный.  
Здесь, на вершине башни Нона, ветер был гораздо сильнее, чем у входа. Его ледяные пятерни хлестали Когами по лицу, порез от гвоздя немилосердно щипало, а на глазах от холода выступили слёзы. Разноцветные отсветы прожекторов, установленных на верхушке башни, пробегали по улыбающемуся лицу Макисимы Сёго, и сквозь влажную пелену казалось, что оно меняет выражение каждую секунду.  
– Оз Веикий и Узасный, – спокойно поправил Когами, поднимая бесполезный доминатор. Пискнула, активируясь, программа, и рядом с растрёпанным затылком Макисимы замигал круглый фосфорически-зелёный ноль. – Оз, бог мёртвых, остающихся мёртвыми, и гниющих в яме цветов. Я буду звать тебя просто Оззи – мы же старые друзья.  
Макисима засмеялся. Стоило посмотреть сквозь прицел, и чудесная светящаяся маска сползла с его лица, а широкая ухмылка сделалась довольно глупой, – неуместно радостная ухмылка человека, только что подловившего приятеля в игре «продолжи цитату».  
– Остроумно, – сказал он. Слова слетали с его губ облачками серебряного пара, и Когами с удовольствием подумал о том, что Макисиме в рубашке, должно быть, ещё холоднее, чем ему самому. – Но неправильно. Ты должен был ответить «Я Железный Дровосек. У меня нет сердца, и я не способен любить. Прошу тебя, дай мне сердце».  
Когами промолчал. Он помнил продолжение своей фразы – «потому что вся жизнь с ее войнами и сексом — только безнадежная битва с Озом Веиким и Узасным, и сердце мужчины твёрже, чем земля» – но Стивен Кинг не был детским писателем, а Макисима не заслуживал этих слов.  
Очень хотелось курить и воткнуть Макисиме гвоздь в левый глаз.  
– По правде сказать, – в голосе собеседника Когами послышалось странное разочарование, – я бы и сам процитировал «Кладбище домашних животных», если бы ты начал с Баума. Одобряю.  
– Жаль, – Когами наклонился вперёд, перенося вес на правую ногу, готовясь к броску. – Плохо в чём-то соглашаться с таким, как ты.  
Позади него гудела вышка волнопередачи, посылающая голос Сивиллы в тёмное пространство над городом. Когами не слышал его, а чувствовал – глухое гудение дрожало в животе, отзывалось ноющей болью в ушибленном на лестнице локте. Где-то там внизу ещё умирали и убивали, но вспоминать об этом здесь было как-то трудно, словно низкий гул заглушал мысли.  
– Ты получил мою валентинку, Когами-кун?  
Почему-то Когами подумал об Акане, о том, куда она пропала, и сразу же забыл о ней. Надо было торопиться и убить Макисиму, пока локоть не распух окончательно, а пальцы не задубели.  
– Прости, я немного спешу, – сказал Макисима. – Придётся мне самому разбираться со злой волшебницей Запада. Жаль, что тебе всё-таки не нужно сердце, Когами-кун.  
Они бросились друг на друга одновременно.  
  
В это время девяноста четырьмя этажами ниже Кагари, прищурившись, пытался рассмотреть хоть что-то сквозь марево зеленоватого света, в котором тонул мир вокруг него. Но зелёный свет, вероятно, был частью какой-то хитрой охранной системы, нужной, чтобы вызывать у людей страшные глюки. Как Кагари ни моргал, он видел лишь чёрную тощую ведьму, поразительно похожую на директора Касей, с лица которой содрали половину кожи.  
Луч доминатора в её руках, только что разнесший на части дылду со смартфоном, упирался Кагари прямо в лоб.  
– Эмоциональный фон нейтральный, – пропел нежный механический голос доминатора. – Преступный коэффициент не превышает допустимого значения.  
Человек, более склонный к самолюбованию, на месте Кагари подивился бы своему самообладанию.  
За спиной Кагари в светящихся резервуарах-подъёмниках ездили туда-сюда пронизанные стебельками проводов студенистые медузы, составлявшие систему «Сивилла», – мозги, сколько угодно мозгов. Человек, более склонный к литературным аналогиям, несомненно, оценил бы иронию ситуации.  
Оба глаза ведьмы таращились на него, точно ожидая чего-то, – добрый и строгий правый и левый, похожий на вздутый багровый шар.  
Кагари смахнул со щеки чужую липкую кровь, вытер руку о штаны и сказал ей:  
– Ну, действуй, сука.  
Так Шусей Кагари, энфорсер и диагностированный латентный преступник, произнёс свою первую и последнюю оппозиционную речь, направленную против политической власти в Японии.  
  


  
_«Подумаешь! – рассмеялась Волшебница. – Все равно башмачок останется у меня, а однажды я отберу у тебя и второй!_  
Попомни мои слова – непременно отберу!  
Услышав эту угрозу, Дороти так рассердилась, что схватила ведро с водой и окатила старуху с головы до ног».

**Фрэнк Баум**   


  
  
  
– Твой уникальный фон, Акане Цунемори, сослужит величайшую службу процветанию нашего общества. Негативно оценивая нравственную сторону нашей деятельности, ты тем не менее признаёшь целесообразность существования Сивиллы…  
«Мы сделали все, что могли. Мы уничтожили Железного Дровосека и Страшилу. Лев крепко связан и находится в клетке», – лениво думала Акане. – «Но мы не в силах причинить вред ни девочке, ни собачке, которую она держит в руках».  
Слушая Сивиллу, Акане внимательно разглядывала носки собственных туфлей и их отражение в стерильном покрытии пола. Дикая, сюрреалистическая картина – жёлтая платформа с безостановочно двигающимися резервуарами – её не пугала, но от мелькания подъёмников и кранов у неё всякий раз начинала кружиться голова.  
Даже после всего произошедшего тон её психопаспорта оставался таким же светлым и чистым – но на всякий случай Акане всё равно интересовалась методиками, позволяющими быстро успокоить дыхание, привести в норму пульс и отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. Медитация давалась ей плохо, а вот цитирование наизусть неожиданно подошло.  
– …не совершенно. Но наступит день, когда мы откроемся людям, и каждый гражданин осознанно примет Сивиллу, уже зная о её истинной…  
«А ну-ка пойдем со мной. И заруби себе на носу: если ты не будешь меня слушаться, то я сделаю с тобой то, что Обезьяны сделали со Страшилой и Железным Дровосеком».  
– Наблюдая за тобой, анализируя твоё поведение, мы сможем скорректировать механизмы управления обществом и сделать контроль полным и…  
Новый форменный пиджак немного резал под мышками. На блестящем полу темнело крошечное пятно – скорее всего, просто мерещилось, но почему-то мысль о том, что даже идеальным роботам-уборщикам не под силу стереть всё на свете, её развеселила.  
Или это была мысль о том, что кто-то, кроме неё, тут бывает, – и значит, она не одна?  
Акане улыбнулась краем рта, чуть-чуть отступила в сторону и накрыла пятно туфелькой. 


End file.
